<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rejection by MagicMajor97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588970">Rejection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMajor97/pseuds/MagicMajor97'>MagicMajor97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Late Night Conversations, LateNightThoughgts, Rejection, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMajor97/pseuds/MagicMajor97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got rejected, thought I'd write about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rejection is a hard thing to swallow. It makes you feel like you aren't good enough or worthy. It makes you feel like a failure and you feel lost. Rejection hurts. It hurts because you put so much effort in, and at the end of the day it was for nothing. You didn't gain anything for your hard work and you ask yourself 'whats was the point'.  I've been rejected and ghosted quite a few times but they've never felt as bad as this one does. I feel hopeless.  I feel like I'm never gonna find the person for me. When do I stop being seen as one of the boys or a mate and start being seen as a girl that's dateable? What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty or girly enough? Did I do or say the wrong things?  Do I not come across confident enough? How does the open wall stop from being built higher? How does the self-doubt stop from creeping into my heart? Will I even be ok next time? Will I go into it doubting myself and my qualities.   Did trying to do everything right,  sabotage me in the end?  I suppose rejection aids in teaching us about our self-worth. Maybe in a few day's time when my head is clear, I can see the true message and perspective the rejection is trying to show me. I'll try my best in deciphering what it wants me to see. But for now, all I know is rejection sucks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>